Pagi Hari Di Apartement Sehun
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: HunKai / SeKai / Uke!Kai / OOC / Drabble Collection /


PAGI HARI DI APARTEMENT SEHUN

ALWAYS HUNKAI!

W.A.Y Drabble collection...

W

I

N

T

E

R

"GAH~ DINGIN~"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK, BOCAH! INI MASIH PAGI!"

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK, PAMAN!"

Suasana pagi yang seharusnya damai dan tentram seketika menjadi gaduh oleh teriakan yang dimulai dari seorang pemuda pemilik kulit tan yang kembali bergelung dibawah selimut tebal biru bermotif club sepak bola, Chelsea. Menggerutu atas hawa dingin pagi yang menyerang kulit sensitif tak tahan dingin miliknya. Demi apapun, Kim Jongin paling tidak suka dengan yang namanya dingin. Karena tubuhnya memang rentan terhadap penyakit, meski hanya flu atau demam ringan. Tetap saja kalau bocah kelas delapan itu sampai sakit, pasti akan merepotkan lelaki pemilik rumah yang sesungguhnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sesosok tubuh bersurai blonde dengan keadaan topless-nya. Terlihat segar dan cerah dengan titik-titik air yang nampak masih menempel di rambut serta tubuh putihnya. Pertanda bahwa ia baru saja selesai mandi. Sang pemilik rumah sesungguhnya. Yang jadi Jongin teriaki sebagai 'Paman'.

"Mandi, Bocah!" Perintah sang empunya rumah sambil melempar handuk basahnya tepat ke kepala Jongin yang menyembul dari selimut.

"Gah!" Bocah bersurai hitam itu langsung melempar asal handuk setengah basah di kepalanya dengan cubitan seperti memegang kotoran anjing. Karena merasa dingin dengan handuknya.

"Hei, kenapa kau lempar lagi handuknya, Bocah!" Pemuda albino itu mendengus jengah.

"Aku tidak mau mandi, Paman. Dingin... haaaa~"

"Kau harus sekolah,"

"Biarkan aku bolos sekali saja, Paman. Aku malas ke sekolah... ya ya ya?"

"Tidak, Kim Jongin. Calon istri Oh Sehun tidak boleh malas seperti ini. Ayo bangun sekarang, atau aku memelukmu!" Pemuda yang terpaut 10 tahun lebih tua dari Jongin itu menarik paksa selimut tebal Jongin.

"Huaaa~ tidak mau, tubuhmu pasti dingin, Hun~. Lagipula, calon istri apanya? Aku masih SMP~" Jongin langsung beringsut mundur menjauhi Sehun.

"Makanya bangun sekarang dan mandi. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah," Bujuk Sehun dengan sabar.

Jongin menggeleng cepat, "Anieyo~"

"Jongin, apa susahnya sih mandi. Kulitmu tidak akan luntur,"

"Pokoknya tidak mau~"

"Gezzz!" Sehun menggeram sebal, setiap pagi harus menghadapi rengekan Jongin benar-benar hal yang sudah biasa. Seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas pagi tentram menjadi gaduh begini hanya karna merayu sang kekasih yang susahnya setengah mati jika disuruh mandi. Dengan alasan dingin lah, 5 menit lagi lah, mengantuk lah, dan lainnya.

Dengan seringai jahil, Sehun mencondongkan diri kearah pemuda-nya lalu memeluk tubuh berpiyama itu dengan paksa. Memeluknya erat-erat hingga wajah tan itu tergencet di dada bidang topless-nya.

"Gyaaa~ dingin, Pabbo Ahjussi~" Jongin meronta sembari memukul-mukul punggung telanjang Sehun.

"Makanya mandi, Sayang,"

Bug! Bag! Bug!

Jongin masih gencar memukuli punggung kekasihnya sambil terus meronta. Tetapi bagi Sehun, pukulan Jongin tidak sakit sama sekali. Bahkan dia sudah memprediksi kalau pukulan-pukulan ringan kekasihnya akan berhenti tak lama lagi.

"Sudah menyerah, eh?" Ejek Sehun dengan seringai kemenangan ketika prediksinya menjadi kenyataan. Jongin sudah pasrah dibawahnya.

"Curang!" Jongin mengerang protes.

"Cepat mandi,"

"Gendong,"

"Astaga bocah ini," Sehun menggerutu malas. Namun ia tetap berbalik dan memposisikan punggungnya, sementara Jongin berseringai senang lalu naik ke punggung telanjang Sehun. Tadi siapa yang bilang tubuh Sehun dingin? Dasar bocah!

"Kalau begini caranya, aku seperti mengasuk bayi," Cibir Sehun sarkas.

"Che!" Jongin mendesis sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Sehun mendudukkan tubuh kecil bocah belia itu disamping westafel, membelakangi cermin.

"Perlu aku mandikan juga?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada main-main sambil mengurung tubuh tan itu dalam kungkungan lengan kekarnya. Dilihatnya Jongin menggeleng cepat sambil memundurkan tubuhnya saat Sehun mencondongkan tubuh kepadanya, "Aku tidak keberatan lho memandikanmu," Sehun mulai mengerling nakal seraya meraih kancing teratas piyama Jongin.

Sementara manik hitam Jongin membulat, mencengkeram tangan besar kekasihnya yang mulai bergerilnya untuk melepas kancing piayamanya, berusaha mencegah hal berkelanjutan. Jongin semakin gencar menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut panik ketika seringai Sehun semakin tercetak kentara. Demi Tuhan, Sehun terlihat seperti ahjussi mesum yang berniat memperkosa anak dibawah umur.

Jongin semakin mundur hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan cermin. Sukses membuat dirinya terkurung sepenuhnya.

"P-paman-" Jongin bercicit panik saat Sehun terus mendekat padanya. Cengkeraman pada tangan Sehun semakin mengerat.

"Hm? Apa, Sayang?" Nadanya terdengar manis dibuat-buat.

"M-mau-apa-kau?" Tanya Jongin gugup.

"Memangnya apa lagi? Berdua dengan kekasihku yang manis ini di kamar mandi. Menurutmu, apa yang aku pikirkan?" Sehun berbisik rendah tepat ditelinga Jongin, bahkan bibir tipisnya hampir besentuhan dengan cuping telinga Jongin.

Tubuh Jongin merinding seketika saat bibir dingin kekasihnya mengecup lama areal perpotongan dagu dan telinganya. Membuat ia sedikit menggeliat dan menutup sebelah matanya. Sensasi aneh mulai menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"P-paman, i-ini-masih-pagi,"

Tanpa menghiraukan cicit sang bocah, Sehun lalu menangkup sisi kepala Jongin dengan satu tangan besarnya agar wajah Jongin sedikit mendongak. Salahkan tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi, bahkan Jongin yang sudah duduk di westafel saja masih kalah.

Wajah Jongin memerah seketika saat Sehun memberikan tatapan lembut disertai senyum menawan yang sesungguhnya mampu membuat pingsan para wanita dan lelaki uke. Kalau sudah begini, Jongin akan terhipnotis tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya menunggu sesuatu menempel pada bibirnya. Hampir setahun berpacaran dengan pemuda pemilik studio cafe ini, Jongin baru satu kali dicium di bibir. Yaitu ketika ulang tahunnya. Selebihnya, Sehun hanya mencium pipi atau keningnya saja.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Hening...

Tak ada apapun yang menempel pada bibir merahnya.

"Pppffttt... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Sehun tertawa dengan keras secara tiba-tiba. Jongin cengo mendadak, "Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu, Jong. Kau seperti udang rebus... hahahaha... lucu... kau berharap aku melakukan apa, heh?"

"YA! OH SEHUN SIALAN! BRENGSEK~"

Alarm bahaya berbunyi, Sehun yang sadar situasi langsung melarikan diri.

BUG!

PLOK!

CTAK!

PRANG!

BLAM!

Menyisakan suara yang sepertinya Jongin melempari pintu kamar mandi dengan benda-benda yang berada di atas westafel. Seperti pasta gigi, sikat gigi, cream wajah, dan apapun itu.

Sementara Sehun masih cekikikan di luar kamar mandi.

"OH SEHUN PABBO~"

Pagi hari di apartement Sehun memang jarang bisa dikatakan tenang jika ada bocah Kim itu. Lebih berwarna~ 


End file.
